


Sunshine, Lollipops, and...

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe walks around the garage licking a lollipop. Rob gets extremely distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine, Lollipops, and...

It’s just a lollipop. Just a blob of sugar on the end of a stick.  
  
Except, to Rob, it’s not just a lollipop. In Felipe’s hands (or rather, mouth), it’s a Distraction, complete with the capital D.  
  
It started innocently enough – a star-struck young fan, with nothing to give his hero other than the sweet he was saving for later. And Felipe, well he’d been so touched that he couldn’t refuse (even if his trainer would likely give him hell for it later – who knew what additives were in those things anyway?).  
  
And then, it wasn’t so innocent anymore.  
  
Rob places the blame entirely with his driver. After all, it’s not Rob’s fault he’s getting so distracted – it’s just not fair that Felipe can make eating a sweet so bloody suggestive, and it’s doing untold things to Rob’s concentration. And to other parts of him, for that matter…  
  
First, it had just been something in the corner of his eye, that Rob found himself watching for just that little bit too long, as Felipe’s pink little tongue swirled suggestively around the end.  
  
Rob found himself wondering how Felipe would taste with all that sugar all over his tongue. _Stop it Rob, you’re meant to be working. Professionalism. Save it for later._ But he never was any good at listening to himself.  
  
Because next, it’s his cheeks. The way they hollow around the offending treat as he sucks… Did he have _any_ idea what he was doing to his poor engineer? Probably not – he’d be milking it for all it was worth if he did.  
  
Felipe just raises his eyebrows at Rob when he stops mid-sentence for the third time.  
  
Then it was the _noises_. Very familiar, delicious, wet noises that had absolutely no right being out in the open, in the middle of the garage, and in front of everyone like this. No right whatsoever. Rob tries to keep focussed, talking about telemetry, about the track, about anything that he was _actually paid to do_ , but he gets about four words in before another filthy noise goes straight to his groin and makes speaking coherently something that he didn’t quite seem able to master anymore.  
  
“Rob?” Felipe looks genuinely concerned, apparently oblivious to the effect that he’s having.  
  
“Nothing, I’m fine,” Rob replies, a little too quickly. Felipe frowns, and stuffs the lollipop back into his mouth.  
  
Lastly, it was the long, filthy-looking swipes up the sides, and an intense look of concentration on the drivers face as he did so, and _oh god_ , that’s not a sight Rob can tear his eyes away from.  
  
It’s a blatant stare, and Felipe finally, _finally_ cottons on. A trademark mischievous grin spreads over his face, as he twirls the stick between his fingers, and pulls the lollipop out of his mouth again with another wet _smack_.  
  
That grin is the single dirtiest thing that Rob has ever seen, and that's saying something. Felipe slowly licks the lollipop again, watching how Rob’s eyes follow every millimetre, his mouth still hanging open from a sentence he didn’t even have chance to start. And that really is the final straw.  
  
“Fuck it,” growls Rob, “you, motorhome.” He grabs Felipe’s arm and almost marches him out of the garage, snatching the lollipop out of his mouth. “I think you need to put those very obvious talents to use. Right now.”  
  
The team know well enough by now to simply wait for the two men to come back to the garage in their own time...


End file.
